Mochlum's Ultimate SSB4 Wishlist
I'm on a creative spree and I'm really bored. Characters Character Roster Bold means newcomer, italics means new moveset. Character Movesets *Luigi - Has a new moveset based off his Luigi's Mansion games. He is slightly slower but more powerful. **Up B: Balloon Vacuum (Recover) **Side B: Shoot Bomb from Vacuum (Projectile) **Down B: Explode Vacuum (Heavy Hitting) **Neutral B: Pull Out Vacuum/Suck In (Gradual Attack) **Final Smash: Poulterpup (Comes out and knocks fighters down, causing damage.) *Paper Mario - Isn't super fast, but has powerful hammer and partner attacks. **Up B: Parakey flies him up (Recovery) **Side B: Thoreau (Grab/Throw Move) **Down B: Throw Captain Bobbery (Heavy Hitting Projectile) **Neutral B: Uses Fir Flower Sticker (Weak Projectile) **Final Smash: Star Rod Power (The Stars form togethor making Paper Mario 10 times more powerful.) *King K. Rool - Has slow, powerful attacks, but he can run fast and jump high. **Up B: Helicopter Belt (Recovery) **Side B: Punching Glove Boomerang (Heavy Projectile) **Down B: Banana Peel (Drops Peel Causing Slipping) **Neutral B: Coconut Gun (Projectile) **Final Smash: Kremling Army (Summons an army of Kremlings who run after the opponents, attacking them.) *Ganondorf - Has improved speed in attacks and running, and has new attacks to match the games. **Up B: Levitates into the air (Recovery) **Side B: Giant Staff (Reflect Attack) **Down B: Summons Phantom Power (Heavy Hitting) **Neutral B: Ball of Power is Shot (Projectile) **Final Smash: Beast Ganon *Ghirahim - His speed is pretty slow, but he has very quick attacks. **Up B: Teleports (Recovery) **Side B: Charges With Sword (Quick Powerful Move) **Down B: Dark Grab (grabs person and drains some of their energy) (Grab Move) **Neutral B: Launch Stones from Sword **Final Smash: Demise *Vaati - Has a quick, unique, but not very powerful moveset. **Up B: Four Sword Mulitply (version of Vaati appears above him, then below one disappears) (Recovery) **Side B: Wand Shock (shocks people with wand) (Projectile) **Down B: Turns Into Stone (turns person below into stone, works similar to pitfall) (Freeze Move) **Neutral B: Shrink (shrinks a little to become much more agile, and growing knocks people away) **Final Smash: Summons *final boss of Four Swords I forgot name of) *Toon Link - Has the same physics as Toon Link in Brawl, with a new moveset. **Up B: Deku Leaf (pulls him up when in air, and if on ground it can flap and reflect projectiles) (Recovery) **Side B: Skull Hammer (Knockback move) **Down B: Iron Boots (makes him drop quickly, squishing people, but also make him slow, and harder to throw off the stage) (Heavy Move) **Neutral B: Bow (Projectile) **Final Smash: Wind Waker (forms tornado that picks up people and items, throwing them around) *Prince Fluff - Has very unique, quick yarn-based attacks. **Up B: Parachute (Floats Up) (Recovery) **Side B: Car (Goes quickly as car and causes damage, like Wario's motorcycle) (Speed Move) **Down B: Weight (Heavy Move) **Neutral B: Whip (Long Reaching Move) **Final Smash: Yarn Tank *Ridley - He has a slow walking speed, but his flight is much faster, and his attacks are quick and aggressive. **Up B: Up Claw (bursts up with his claw, but his main recover move is his double jumps) (Recovery) **Side B: Bite (Grab) **Down B: Tail Swing (Fast Attack) **Neutral B: Shock **Final Smash: Meta Ridley *Pit - Has same physics, jumps, and speed of past Pit. **We've already seen most of his moveset but I don't remember it so... **Final Smash: Great Sacred Treasure (similar to Snake's so he flies around and shoots the people from the background) *Paletuna - Her moveset is very similar (if not the same) to the Pit's Brawl moveset, but she is slightly heavier and slower. **Up B: She uses her background-y wings-y things to fly up. (Recovery) **Side B: Staff Spin (Quick Attack) **Down B: Shield (Reflection) **Neutral B: Bow of Light (Projectile) **Final Smash: Centurion Army (What do you know, Pit's from previous game) *Falco - Has the same speed and power of the previous game, but has new moves. **Up B: Bomb (explodes it below so he gets flung upwards) (Recovery) **Side B: Barrel Roll (does a flip and flings opponents around) **Down B: Staff (the Starfox Adventure) (spins it around, launching things) (Knockback) **Neutral B: Blaster **Final Smash: Arwing *Rival Trainer - I barely know Pokemon but I think a Pokemon Trainer with new Pokemon would be cool. **lol no idea **Final Smash: Triple Finish (again) *For Shulk, Isaac, and RAY01, I haven't played any of the games in their franchises, but I think they would be cool characters, so I can't make a moveset right now. *Saki - Is very speedy, but attacks aren't super powerful. He uses the Laser sword and Laser Gun. **Up B: Orb (helps him fly upwards) (Recovery) **Side B: **Down B: Laser Sword Deflection (Projectile Deflecter) **Neutral B: Laser Gun (Quick Projectile) **Final Smash: Shoots From Background (Like Snake's, so he shoots the opponents from the background) *Little Mac - He'd be a very fast character, (about Captain Falcon speed) but all of his attacks would focus on different punches instead of projectiles and stuff. **Up B: Magic Teleport (Used from that turban guy's power) (Recovery) **Side B: Charge Punch (charges his punch, and the more he does, the faster he moves) (Charge Move) **Down B: Ground Punch (does a strong downward punch) (Heavy) **Neutral B: ...um... I don't know. ? **Final Smash: Critical Punch (does a huge combo punching them very quickly) *Marshall - Has very fast, music-based attacks. They often even add music to the soundtrack and change it. *Tempo - Has very fast, music-based attacks. They often even add music to the soundtrack and change- waaait a minute. I'm feeling deja vu. *Dillon - He is usually pretty slow, excpet when using the roll. He is also pretty powerful. **Up B: Helicopter (Dillon's friend dude lifts Dillon up with the helicopter) (Recovery) **Side B: Roll (Rolls quickly and can cause some damage to people in the way.) **Down B: Dynamite (Quickly pulls out some dynamite and can either explode it quickly, thow it, or plant it.) **Neutral B: Claw (Lunges forward and does a quick attack) (Heavy Attack) **Final Smash: Gun Tower (Summons a giant gun tower that guns down opponents, causing damage and leaving them open to attacks.) *Sonic - Is VERY slightly slowed down from the previous game, but has better moves. **Up B: Bouncer... thing (thing from Brawl) (Recovery) **Side B: Laser Wisp (similar to Fox's Side B, but doesn't go as far and does more damage) **Down B: Drill Wisp (similar to Pit's Side B) **Neutral B: Spin Dash (same as Brawl) (Homing) **Final Smash: Super Sonic (doesn't last as long and isn't as OP) *Reggie - A very powerful character, using many Nintendo-related products as weapons. **Up B: Nunchuck-Copter (makes a helicopter out of Wii Remote + Nunchuck) (Recovery) **Side B: Controller Whip (whips opponents with a Gamecube or Nintendo 64 controller, pulling him towards the opponent, attacking them) (Grab) **Down B: Wii Fit Board (Stands on Wii Fit Board for a few seconds, but powers up some of his moves) **Neutral B: Wii Zapper (uses Wii Zapper to shoot enemies) (Projectile) **Final Smash: Triforce of Nintendo (summons Iwata and Miyamoto to help) *Brain Age Professor - He is just a floating head and hand, and he looks kind of like Rayman in the way he runs. He has average speed and average power, but has very unique attacks. **Up B: Uses a whip with the number 1 that he draws (similar to Olimar's whip recovery) **Side B: Draws the number 8 that grabs whoever gets caught in it (Grab) **Down B: Flips a Chalkboard, Deflecting Projectiles (deflection) **Neutral B: Tosses a circle chart like a ninja star (projectile) **Final Smash: Giving each opponent their Brain Age (by dropping the Brain Age on them from the sky) *Mii **Actually have a section later to focus on the Mii. *more later (lazy) Stages Wii U Version *'Good Egg Galaxy' - Based off Super Mario Galaxy. A primarily flat piece of planet that flies through the Good Egg Galaxy. You see many planets, enemies, and bosses in the background. (music tracks are Super Mario Galaxy theme, Good Egg Galaxy theme, Gusty Garden Galaxy theme, and Bobomb Battlefield theme) *'Mushroom Kingdom '- Based off Super Mario 3D World. Similar to Mushroomy Kingdom from Brawl, but much happier, slower and less annoying. (music tracks are Super Mario 3D World theme, Super Mario 3D Land theme, Super Mario World theme, Rainbow Road theme and Super Mario Bros theme) *'Bowser's Castle '- Based off Mario Kart 8. It is in front of Bowser's castle and lava spires occasionally pop out of the floor, and karts sometimes pass by. (music tracks are Bowser's Castle GBA theme, Bowser's Castle 64 theme, Mario Circuit theme, Shadow Queen theme, Dimentio and airship theme) *'Yarn Kingdom '- Based off Yarn Yoshi. It is a flat stage made out of yarn objects. Some of them can be untangled and can cause the enviroment to change. (music tracks are Yoshi Obstacle Course, Yoshi's Island theme, and Kirby's Epic Yarn theme) *'Game and WarioWare' - Based off Game and Wario. The stage is similar to the WarioWare one, and occasionally it goes into one of the Game and Wario minigames. (music tracks are WarioWare theme, Dr. Mario theme, and Mario Party 9 theme) *'Viking Ship' - Based off Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. You ride a viking ship swimming through the river rapids of Donkey Kong Island. (music tracks are Jungle Hijinks, Bramble Blast, and Menu Theme) *'Rogueport' - Based off Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. You start out in the center of Rogueport, and occasionally you go into a battle arena. (music tracks are Paper Mario: TTYD title screen, Battle Theme, Flatland theme, and Francis boss theme) *'Skyloft' - Based off Skyward Sword. You are on a platform that flies around Skyloft and lands at different prominent areas. (music tracks are Ballad of the Goddess, Hyrule Field Theme, Dragon Roost Island Theme, and Ghirahim boss theme) *'Temple of Time' - Based off Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. The stage every once in a while changes between past, present, and future. Past is all clean and orderly, present is broken up, abandon, and with dark skies, and future has vines growing everywhere with many enemies inside of it.'' (music tracks are Temple of Time theme, Ocarina of Time Melody, Song of Storms, Gerudo Valley)'' *'The Forsaken Fortess '- Based off Wind Waker HD. You fight at first on the pirate ship going around it, then you eventually dock and scroll into the main fortess. It is a semi-sidescrolling level. (music tracks are Dragon Roost Island theme, Great Sea theme, Forsaken Fortress theme, and Fire Temple theme) More to come in the boredom of summer and hype for SSB4. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:SSB4 Category:Super Smash Bros 4 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Wishlist